


Мы – особенные

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Мы – особенные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories of Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644963) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



_Нам ни будет нужен никто другой, мы умрем вместе,_  
Наши руки не научатся обнимать других,  
Потому что мы с тобой – особенные.  
Missy Higgins, «The Special Two»

 

Все время, пока он бушевал, Джулия поворачивала голову, следя за ним. Как только у Адальберта кончился запал, он выдохнул, посмотрел на Джулию, на пустоту ее глаз – и опустился перед ней на колени.  
Он знал, что леди фон Винкотт сильна, что больше всего на свете она ненавидит, когда с ней обращаются, как с фарфоровой куклой… И все же внутри него что-то переворачивалось от мысли, что Джулия будет в опасности.  
Да, Джулия отнюдь не была дамой в беде – как и он сам не был рыцарем в сияющих доспехах. Он мало что не смог бы сделать для неё, но всё же кое-что оставалось ему неподвластным.  
– Обещай, что будешь осторожна, – сказал он, хотя было странно просить об этом Джулию, если учесть, что это Адальберт отправлялся в самую гущу войны. Он взял невесту за руки и нежно поцеловал ее ладонь. Джулия улыбнулась, отняла руки и дотронулась до его лица, медленно проводя пальцами. И когда она потянулась к нему, Адальберт не стал закрывать глаз, пока она прижималась своими губами к его.  
– Адальберт, я люблю тебя, – произнесла она. Тот уже был готов сказать, что это звучит как дурное предзнаменование, как она улыбнулась – тепло и дразняще. – Но ты ворчишь, как старая дева.  
Его последним воспоминанием о Джулии стал ее смех.


End file.
